Aaron Johnson
Life Early Life Aaron Johnson was born in Angelia on July 23 of 1988. His father died before he was born, and when he was 3 months old, him and his mother were caught in the middle of a battle between the "Punks" and the "Unionists" of Angelia. His mother hid him in a closet of the pre-war house they were in, and she was shot and killed by Unionist soldiers. After the battle, which was a victory for the Punks, a young man named Dennis Hartman took Aaron out of the closet and began taking care of the child. Aaron was raised among the Punks. He was taught to fight the power, and grew up hating the Union of California government. When he was 14, Dennis and some other Punks moved with Aaron to Vegas. Marmo Family and Arizona Rangers When Aaron turned 16, a lot of Punks became involved with the Marmo Family who controlled Vegas at the time. They did a lot of work for the family before Dennis took Aaron to Arizona. In Arizona, Aaron joined the Arizona Rangers. In the Rangers, Aaron gained a lot of combat experience fighting bandit/raider groups across what was once the US state of Arizona. One day, he got a job in what used to be Nevada to keep Californian troops away from Vegas. The Nevada Rangers were way less effective than Arizona Rangers, but a lot of the Rangers, including Aaron, believed they should be protecting Arizona and not Nevada. When Union troops appeared to the border ghost town of Nipton, the commanders of each party discussed the issue. The commander of the Union troops claimed that he was bringing military police to the Union embassy in Vegas. At the time, the First Californian Conflict was in way. The Union was already at war with the Cisco and Nevada Republics. To invade Vegas at the time would be foolish, so the embassy military police story was likely. But the commanders made an agreement to keep their troops on different sides of town while President Michael Calvert and General of the Desert Rangers Joseph Burton respond to letters sent by the two commanders. When Calvert received the letter, he responded by ordering to "attack" the rangers in the town to get the military police to Vegas. However, the commander of these military police did not attack, but forcefully moved the MPs through the town and headed to Vegas. The commander of the rangers barely had time to think about the consequences of the situation because the MP commander told him little that day. He simply let the MPs pass. Aaron found this to be a weakness, and he reported the incident to General of Arizona Edward Mason. The general did nothing about the commander, and Aaron resigned from the rangers as a result. Dennis and Aaron built a small house just east of New Phoenix and lived there for about half a year. Members of the Nuevo Sonora State Militia visiting New Phoenix found out that an Angelian War veteran (Dennis) had been living in the area. When Governor of Nuevo Sonora John Arman was informed, he ordered the militia to sneak into the home and capture the residents. In the middle of the night, the troops entered the home. However, Dennis and Aaron were awake at the time. Dennis was seized by the troops and he told Aaron to run. On the Road Aaron went east after the raid on his home. He worked as a traveling mercenary working for water rather than any on type of currency. Eventually, he made it to New Orleans. Aaron learned of the New Confederate States and the things they did, which included slavery. After he befriended one man in the town who shared his hatred for the nation, Aaron was introduced to the "Second Railroad". The Second Railroad is an organization dedicated to freeing slaves, and they look at themselves as a recreation of the Underground Railroad who freed slaves in the South before and during the American Civil War. The Second Railroad